Adiós en rosa
by mutemuia
Summary: En ocasiones, una despedida es solo el principio…


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat!_ le pertenece a Nakamura sensei, pero este fic sí que es mío. Es un experimento narrativo, así que advertidos quedan XD

Para más detalles en relación con los créditos, véase solo al final.

**_AVISO: _**_Una pizquita de angst, para darle sabor, pero extradulce, full of sugar, super-fluffy… No apto para diabéticos._

* * *

**ADIÓS EN ROSA**

—De verdad, no tendrían que haberme acompañado hasta el aeropuerto —vuelve a repetir Kyoko. Tiene que subir un poquito la voz, porque están dando por megafonía el aviso de embarque para su vuelo—. Podría simplemente haber tomado el autobús. Sé que la agenda de Tsuruga-san…

—De la agenda, nada, Kyoko-chan —la interrumpe Yashiro-san, agitando una mano, para que dejara de decir lo mismo de siempre—. ¡Estarás fuera todo un mes! ¡Eso es una eternidad! ¿¡Cómo no íbamos a venir!? —exclama con entusiasmo. Pero tal entusiasmo se extingue como la llama de una vela, porque Ren no le colabora en absoluto.

Kyoko le roba una mirada rápida a Ren, con la esperanza (por lo demás, inútil) de que le diga algo, pero este ni siquiera la está mirando. Tiene la vista perdida más allá de ella, allí donde la gente de su vuelo está formando una ordenada fila.

Los silencios largos parecen ser la tónica habitual de estos últimos tiempos. Él siempre finge que ella no está en la misma habitación y Kyoko quisiera gritarle que dejara de comportarse como un crío y le dijera lo que de verdad le molesta. Pero ella al final nunca dice nada, aunque sabe que debería hacerlo… Duele demasiado… Es como si él no la perdonara por querer volver a tener a Shotaro en su vida… No de la misma manera, por supuesto, porque Shotaro fue un mal hermano y peor amigo/novio-que-nunca-fue, pero Kyoko se niega a dejar que los años de su infancia se vayan por el desagüe. Tsuruga-san odia a Shotaro, eso está claro, pero la razón está más allá de su comprensión. No es como si se dedicaran a lo mismo o tuvieran los mismos intereses…

Ya casi no hablaban, y se veían menos aún. Y a pesar de los intentos de Yashiro de cuadrar sus agendas —porque los dos son sus representados, solía decirles—, pocas veces pasaban juntos más que unos minutos incómodos y embarazosos. Y una distancia gris y dolorosa iba creciendo entre los dos, separándolos cada vez más.

Qué tonta es por pensar que hoy sería diferente…, por desear que hoy fuera distinto…

—Estamos en contacto, Kyoko-chan —le dice Yashiro-san y ella da un brinquito.

—Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Mogami-san —dice entonces Ren. A ella le sube un nudo por la garganta y traga con fuerza. No debe llorar, no debe.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí, Tsuruga-san —les dice mientras se inclina en una reverencia respetuosa—, Yashiro-san —añade.

Y eso es todo.

Kyoko se da la vuelta y se fuerza a poner un pie detrás de otro, siempre adelante. Aprieta con fuerza el asa del bolso contra su hombro, como si así pudiera mantenerse en pie, y luchar un poco más para derrotar las ganas de llorar…

_Recuérdame aunque te diga adiós, Tsuruga-san_, se dice. Y se obliga a no mirar atrás.

Los dos hombres la ven incorporarse a la larga cola que aguarda para entrar en la zona de embarque. Ren observa su espalda recta, en silencio, decidido a ignorar ese grito en sus venas cada vez que la ve o se menciona su nombre.

—Ren, si esperas el momento oportuno, era ese… —le dice Yashiro. Su voz suena más decepcionada que nunca. _¿Cómo podía ser Ren tan tonto? ¿Entrenaba o qué?_

Pero Ren no puede sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de sus ojos tristes. Y sabe, realmente lo sabe, que es él la razón de su tristeza. Él le ha robado al sempai, al casi amigo, reduciéndola a un mueble más de la habitación, rozando la grosería, incluso con las acostumbradas palabras amables... Le ha robado todos esos momentos juntos, ¿pero cómo proteger entonces su propio corazón? Ren no sabe hacerlo de otra manera porque nunca ha amado antes…

Se va…

Ella se va…

Y en un maldito mes puede pasar de todo…

Kyoko puede olvidarlo, o peor aún, puede aprender a vivir sin él…

Sus ojos tristes regresan a él una y otra vez, y se pregunta, y no por primera vez, si estará siendo un estúpido. Vamos, hombre, no es el primero al que le rompen el corazón… Ah, y lo peor es que ella ni siquiera sabe que lo ha hecho… Pero la verdadera cuestión aquí es si él es capaz de seguir así, fingiendo que es un témpano de hielo al que no le afecta su presencia. Y sabiendo que le hace daño con el hielo de su falta de aprecio…

_¿Serás imbécil? ¿Y dices que la amas? Pues qué amor el tuyo, chico__…_

Diablos, no. No puede. Definitivamente no puede. La razón le dice que es él quien debe aprender a vivir sin ella, pero su maldito corazón se resiste a ser pisoteado por su propio dueño. No puede seguir tratándola así… Ella no se lo merece…

—¡Mogami-san! —exclama Ren de improviso.

Al oír su voz, ella se da la vuelta con tanta rapidez que el vuelo de su falda crea una onda de color, vivaz y alegre, y que contrasta terriblemente con las lágrimas que quieren asomar a sus ojos.

Ren echa a andar y en tres zancadas está frente a ella. Yashiro queda atrás, con la boca abierta de par en par, y a Kyoko le aletea con fuerza el corazón, dándole la esperanza de poder llevarse al menos algo parecido a un buen recuerdo de su última conversación con él.

Pero él calla. Una vez más, calla.

_Maldita sea._

—Se te olvida tu regalo —dice él de pronto, cuando Kyoko ya no esperaba nada. Alza la mano para poner en las de ella una bolsa de papel, de tamaño no despreciable, y a Kyoko se le abren los ojos preguntándose dónde diantres es que la tenía antes…

Kyoko parpadea, mirándose las manos, las suyas, que ahora sostienen la misteriosa bolsa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta ella. A Kyoko no se le escapa ese brevísimo gesto de dolor, y que hace que también le duela a ella. Kyoko no quiere herirlo, de verdad que no, por más que sus silencios a ella le rompan el corazón. Pero parece que hagan lo que hagan, ambos tienen esa capacidad para herirse el uno al otro… Así que sacude la cabeza, se da dos palmaditas en la mejilla con una mano y alza el rostro de nuevo—. Quiero decir, no tienes que hacerme ningún regalo, Tsuruga-san… No hay motivo alguno que lo justifique…

—Exactamente. Pues por eso mismo… —responde él, sin dar más explicaciones. Kyoko niega con la cabeza, incapaz de entender ese razonamiento.

—¿Pero por qué ahora? —insiste ella.

_—_Hay personas por las que vale la pena derretirse, ¿lo sabías? —dice él, con una sonrisa pequeñita, preñada de tristeza.

—¿Disculpa? —Nada, hoy es el día de hablar en enigmas, por lo que parece. O quizás es ella que ya tiene el cerebro definitivamente frito…, pero por fin están teniendo algo parecido a una conversación…

Ella lo ve vacilar, ve cómo rehúye su mirada, pero esta vez no es porque finja que ella no está allí, no, no es eso… Esta vez es como si… ¡Kami-sama bendita! ¡Le da vergüenza!

¿Pero por qué? Ella no va a comérselo ni nada…

Al final, Ren inspira, toma aliento y salta al vacío de sus ojos dorados.

—Quiero ser como tú, Mogami-san —le dice, y aguarda, con el aliento contenido a su reacción.

—Te has vuelto loco… —dice ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Estás enfermo? —Una mano se alza para tocar su frente y comprobar si tiene fiebre, pero el movimiento muere a medio camino, y la mano cae blandamente a su costado…—. ¿Por qué alguien querría ser como yo? —pregunta ella en voz bajita.

Ren esboza una sonrisa triste, y le cuesta un mundo no poner su mano en su cabeza, en ese gesto de aprecio tantas veces repetido. Antes…, cuando todo iba bien entre ellos.

—La vida no tiene que ser perfecta para ser maravillosa —le dice—. Tú me has enseñado eso.

—¿Yo? —Kyoko abre mucho los ojos, intentando recordar cuándo demonios le dijo ella eso…

—Sí, tú —afirma él—. Eres más valiente de lo que crees. De hecho, eres la persona más valiente que conozco —Ella alza las manos (bolsa incluida) para negarlo, pero él la detiene con un gesto—. Sí, tú. Todo lo que te hace especial, siempre está ahí; a pesar de los disgustos, de los contratiempos, de las decepciones… —Ren tiene el buen sentido de bajar los ojos avergonzado—. Hazme un favor, protege tu identidad a toda costa. Mogami-san, aférrate a lo que te hace diferente —le pide—. Sé siempre tú. Recuerda siempre quién eres.

—Y-Yo, yo no-no entiendo nada, Tsuruga-san —La cabeza le va a explotar, y siente el vértigo sobrevenirle, veloz, naciendo en la boca del estómago y subiendo hasta que el mundo parece difuminarse por los bordes. No puede estar diciendo eso. Él, precisamente él, no puede estar diciéndole eso…—, pero gracias por tu regalo.

—Escucha a tu corazón y lo entenderás —le dice él—. Eres valiente, fuerte y honesta, Mogami-san. Gracias. Estoy en deuda contigo… —Ren ve entonces todas las emociones desfilar por su expresivo rostro: la confusión, la duda, el brillo de una idea y finalmente la alegría de saberse útil para él. Y por supuesto, el escandaloso rubor avergonzado que amenaza con encender en llamas sus mejillas—. Y yo, bueno, debo dejar de ser algo que no soy. Esa es mi promesa —Ren aparta la mirada brevemente. Se siente raro el decirlo en voz alta, pero ya es hora de que él encuentre ese equilibrio entre la persona que finge ser y la que realmente es—. ¿Es acaso una locura?

Kyoko parpadea un par de veces, confusa (ajá, sí), pero luego una sonrisa se estira en su rostro, una sonrisa de las de verdad, de las nacidas adentro, del mismo corazón. Ella, más que nadie, percibe el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

—Creo que sí, Tsuruga-san, que estás completamente loco. ¿Pero te cuento un secreto? —Kyoko se lleva la mano a un lado de la boca a la vez que se pone de puntillas. Casi sin darse cuenta, Ren se agacha un poco para escucharla—. Las mejores personas lo están —le susurra al oído.

Y él, por todos los cielos, no puede evitar sonreír de la misma manera. El mundo parece llenarse de luz porque Kyoko le sonríe. Y ella, pagaría por unas gafas de sol ahora mismo. Su sonrisa está a punto de dejarla ciega, pero no es que le importe demasiado, porque es ella, oh sí que lo es, la razón de esa sonrisa genuinamente feliz. Ella, solo ella.

Al final, él suspira suavemente y dirige su mirada a la bolsa que sostiene Kyoko.

—Ábrelo cuando estés a solas… —Ella frunció el ceño, extrañada por la petición, y él se apresuró a responder—. Ya sé que ustedes los japoneses lo hacen así, para no ofender por si no les gustase el regalo, pero por favor, ábrelo a solas.

Kyoko parpadea de nuevo.

—¿Es la primera vez que lo dices en voz alta? —le pregunta ella—. ¿Que eres extranjero?

—Creo que sí… —responde, y se lleva una mano nerviosa a la nuca. Bueno, este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Lo suponía —le dice ella. Y él entorna los ojos, con ese gesto de 'Pues claro que sí' punteado con una sonrisa chiquitita y suave…

—Quiero ser como tú, Mogami-san —repite Ren, con más convicción esta vez—. ¿Me ayudarás?

Ella asiente.

—Quiero verte cumplir tu promesa, Tsuruga-san —le dice—. ¿Esperarás por mí?

—Siempre.

Unos respetuosos (pero muy chismosos) pasos más atrás, Yashiro casi se desmaya de la emoción.

* * *

Muchas horas después, mientras Tsuruga Ren, ejem, Hizuri Kuon, dormía pacíficamente un sueño sin sueños, abrazado a su ovejita almohada (tan solo porque sí; porque no hay ninguna ley, norma o instrucción que impida usarla cuando uno quiera, no solo en los viajes. Sí, bueno, era _su regalo_, claro), Kyoko se disponía a abrir _su regalo_.

A solas.

En su habitación de hotel.

Ha sido una tortura aguantar las ansias hasta este momento. Un día largo, larguísimo, con la cabeza más en la bolsa que guardaba en su armario junto a su equipaje (por no hablar de esa extraña y maravillosa conversación en el aeropuerto), que en el guión que tenía en las manos… ¿Es que sus ensayos no iban a terminar nunca? La gente tiene que dormir, ¿saben?

Kyoko está sentada sobre la cama mirando la dichosa bolsa, como si ese bulto contuviera todos los misterios del universo. Bueno, o al menos uno seguro que sí…

Así que exhala un suspiro un tanto brusco (y nada femenino) y saca _la cosa_ de la bolsa. Rasga sin ningún miramiento el papel de envolver y casi se queda sin aliento al ver su contenido.

No se lo puede creer…

Es un unicornio de peluche. ¡Un unicornio de peluche! Blanco, regordete, con las pezuñas y las crines de un rosa vivo demasiado parecido al rosa Love Me…

Es precioso…

¡Lo es!

—¡ES TAN BLANDITO QUE ME QUIERO MORIIIIIIIIIIIR! —grita, estrechando (escachando sería palabra más precisa) al pobre unicornio contra su pecho.

Kyoko da vueltas y vueltas de júbilo en su cama de hotel abrazada a su unicornio, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de absoluta dicha en el rostro.

_Tsuruga-san la admira. La conoce. La aprecia. O algo así…_

_Porque todo es posible, incluso lo imposible…_

.

* * *

.

**Segundo descargo de responsabilidad: **La idea de esta locura mía vino de la canción de David Rees (disponible en Youtube), compuesta enteramente por frases de películas. Yo por supuesto no podía hacer eso, porque la estructura de un fic no lo permite, pero sí que podía usar unas cuantas… Así que vaya aquí el debido reconocimiento a los respectivos propietarios de cada una de las frases.

Entreténganse un rato localizándolas las frases utilizadas, ejem, aunque algunas son demasiado obvias ;)


End file.
